Narutimate Evil: Konoha
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: An crack team of specialists is sent to the wasteland known as Konoha to investigate the cause of the T-Virus outbreak in the stricken city. But they're not the only ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Resident Evil, ok?
1. Foxhound

**Narutimate Evil: Konoha**

**Summary: An crack team of specialists is sent to the wasteland known as Konoha to investigate the cause of the T-Virus outbreak in the stricken city. But they're not the only ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Resident Evil, ok?**

**Chapter 1: Foxhound**

In an empty airfield just on the outskirts of the virtual ghost town that was Konoha, a matte black C-17 military transport plane makes a safe landing despite not having any kind of assistance or guidance from the long abandoned flight tower.

Inside the cockpit of the cargo plane, the pretty but severe looking female pilot with her sandy blonde hair tied in four ponytails sighs in relief as she finishes her post landing checklist. Landing a military transport plane in an unlighted airstrip was already tricky enough. But landing it on her own in an unlighted airstrip under the cover of night? Suicide even with the most sophisticated onboard nightvision equipment available and even then, most pilots wouldn't even think of making the attempt.

Thankfully, she wasn't like most pilots. She was Sabaku Temari codenamed Weasel and she was known for her superb flying skills, her experience in flying Black Ops missions like these as well as her tough as nails demeanor. And unlike most of the jocks who flew planes these days, she actually knew how to take of herself as evidenced by the .45 Colt Commander with the well worn grip holstered on her hip and the slightly battered but fully functioning Mac 10 on the empty seat where the co-pilot usually sat.

Getting up from her seat, she stretches her arms above her head making her already snug flightsuit hug her voluptuous figure even more. She then glances out the cockpit window and as far as she could see, there was no activity in the airfield.

"So this must be one of THOSE areas huh?" Temari muttered to herself with a shudder. Places like this ALWAYS reminded of THAT mission. The mission where she lost 1/3 of the only family she had left.

As she made her way towards the cockpit door which led to the rear cargo hold, Temari scowls as her free hand automatically grabs her pistol as she reached for the doorknob and she had to verbally remind herself that this wasn't Guatemala.

A few years back she and her co-pilot brother Kankuro had flown a full platoon of Spec Ops soldiers into a remote jungle in Guatemala to investigate some strange rumors there. They soldiers were fine going into the mission but when it came time for the extraction, she found a decimated, bedraggled team of hysterical survivors who looked a step away from total breakdown suffering from scratches and horrific bite wounds all over their body. She and her brother airlifted the remaining soldiers out of the jungle but in the middle of the flight, a commotion had broken out in the cargo hold.

Kankuro had gone to the back to investigate but after a few minutes, started yelling for his sister to lock the cockpit door. Temari herself went to the back to see what was happening and much to her horror, found Kankuro futiley fighting off the surviving soldiers who were all somehow transformed into flesh eating zombie freaks and were starting to overwhelm her brother. Temari tried to help her brother but Kankuro had again yelled for her to lock herself in the cockpit before the zombified soldiers dragged the unfortunate co-pilot back and literally started eating him alive. Everything after that had been a blur to Temari. She remembered drawing her pistol and running back to the cockpit while shooting at the pursuing zombies and locking the door to the cockpit before radioing for help and landing somewhere where military authorities had disposed of the zombies and rescued her.

The botched mission in Guatemala haunted her since then and she developed a habit of keeping a hand on her piece everytime she ventured out of the cockpit wether there'd be danger or not. So far, she hadn't had a reason to draw her gun inside the plane yet since Guatemala but one can never tell especially on these kinds of missions.

"Expecting trouble?" A cool voice inquires which snaps Temari back to reality. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had unconsciously walked up to one of her passengers with one hand on her Colt.

"Ohh... Sorry about that Naruto." The pilot apologized to the speaker who was a blonde haired, blue eyed young man no older then 22 and had whiskerlike marks on his cheeks. He was also dressed in tan bdu pants tucked into a pair of brown/black combat boots, black t-shirt under a flak vest which had 2 built in holsters under the armpits for his two pistols and a sheath on the back which held a kukri as well as numerous pockets for ammunition and ordnance, a utility belt, black fingerless gloves and tactical elbow/knee pads. He also had a pair of goggles hanging from his neck and in the blonde man's hands he held a rifle which he was currently checking over.

"No problem." The identified Naruto said as he went back checking on his weapon. "So how does it look out there?"

"Like its the end of the world." She said flatly. "Just what the hell happened here? Is this another one of THOSE hotzones?"

"That's what we're here to find out and from the looks of things so far, thats a likely possibility." Naruto answered as he clips a couple of grenades onto his vest. "But this was done on a whole different scale then before."

"A whole goddamned city now. Kami... It's escalating." Temari whispered in disbelief. Hardened and experienced Black Ops operator she may be but she still found it difficult to wrap her head around the idea that someone may have purposely used an entire city for their sick experiments.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. The blonde soldier knew that their pilot has flown a number of missions to hotspots like this but NOT on this scale so her reaction was natural. Hell... Even HE had trouble believing that Konoha might have turned into an infected area.

"We'll radio homebase when we're ready for pickup." Naruto said as he gets up from his seat and starts making his way towards the back to join the rest of his team. "Don't worry Temari. I'll watch your baby brother's back." He added before disappearing towards the back leaving the pilot to her thoughts.

As he walks towards the cargo hold where he knew his team was waiting, Naruto's thoughts were on the current mission on hand.

Ever since the annihilation of the previous Alpha Team in that disastrous mission to Guatemala, Spec Ops had taken greater care in the selection of operatives for mission such as these. Not only should they have the physical skills needed for the job, they would also have to have the clarity of mind and mental fortitude for the horrors that they were going to face.

Thus was born Team Foxhound.

Though they came from different branches of the military, it was impressive how rapidly they learned to work together as a unit. Fighting together against a horde of bloodthirsty zombies probably does that to you. And thus far, he and this team have been able to survive ANY mission thrown at them.

But this mission was different. As he pointed out to Temari, this was a whole different scale then before because it involved an entire city.

An entire city that was probably crawling with zombies.

But that was also why he and his team of specialists were the ones assigned to the mission. Because they were the best at what they did.

With these thoughts weighing on his mind, Naruto reaches the area where his team was preparing their equipment and made a mental roll call.

Snoozing in the corner propped in a seated position against the wall was his second in command Nara Shikamaru. Honestly speaking, the guy was lazy as hell and had no motivation whatsoever. If not for his scary brilliant tactical mind and often underrated knife skills, Shikamaru would have probably be drummed out of the service many times over had Naruto not found him.

Doing what looked like a tai chi kata in another portion of the plane was his girlfriend as well as the team's resident recon and CQC expert Hyuuga Hinata. The pale eyed beauty hailed from a clan who was famed for their exceptional eyesight and prowess in hand to hand combat. Hinata herself was no exception and was one of the besr in her field of expertise.

Haruno Sakura was seated by the side doing an inventory of the supplies she would be bringing as the Team Medic. Being her former teammate in Squad Seven before its unfortunate dissolution, Naruto was well aware of Sakura's skills and capabilities as a medical practitioner and soldier as well as her explosive temper when pushed too far.

On the onboard computer uploading some last minute information about their mission was the team scientist Aburame Shino. Even after working together on a number of missions. Naruto still didn't know a thing about him. But he was highly professional and damned good at his job and that's the only thing that's important to him.

Higarushi Tenten had the parts of a rifle laid out on a tarp in front of her as she skillfully assembled it. The girl was considered as one of the military's top sniper despite her age and was also deadly accurate with throwing knives. She also served as the combat driver of the APC they brought along for the mission.

The final member of the team was Temari's youngest brother Sabaku Gaara who was calmly loading rounds into his magazines. The redhaired soldier was the team's demolitions expert who also had a degree in chemistry and was capable of creating explosives even out of scratch. He was also Naruto's closest friend.

The team had flown from a secure homebase in the middle of the desert where they received their initial instructions and requisition weapons and equipment.

Besides their tan/black bdu's, vests, grenades and other Black Ops essentials, each member also selected their preferred weapons.

Naruto himself had gone with an M4 Carbine with an M203 Grenade Launcher attached under the barrel and a wicked looking Kukri. But he brought his own sidearms to use which were a pair of custom 'Samurai Edge' Beretta 92F. One with a rust colored finish and the other had a dark blue finish which belonged to a former teammate.

Aside from a bayonet equipped M4 Carbine, Shikamaru carried a Browning HiPower as well as his trusty 'Flying Swallow' trench knife which was a gift from his old CO.

Hinata was armed with a Heckler and Koche MP5, a Glock 17, a 'Cold Steel' Tanto, a ballistic knife and a collapsable compound bow.

Sakura also chose an MP5 and got a .44 Colt Anaconda as well as a Jet Aer fighting knife to supplement the pink barreled Custom 'Samurai Edge' Beretta 92F she brought with her which was a holdover from her time in Squad Seven.

Shino equipped himself with an M4/M203 combo rifle like Naruto and had gone with a Browning HiPower as his sidearm. In addition, he had strapped on a Gerber boot knife.

As the team's designated marksman, Tenten got a scoped L86 rifle for any ranged work as well as a Beretta 93R, a 12 inch K-Bar Combat Knife and 6 small throwing blades as her personal sidearms.

Gaara selected the awesome Atchisson Assault Shotgun as his primary weapon as well as his own gold plated Custom 'Samurai Edge' Beretta 92F and a CQC6 Folding Knife as backups.

"Alright people. Listen up." This prompts the team to gather around Naruto. "This mission isn't like the ones we've done before. This is a whole new ballgame because it involves an entire city and I don't need to tell you how much more dangerous it is when you've got over a hundred thousand infected gunning for you." Looking around, he takes note of the collective dead serious demeanor of his team in grim approval before continuing.

"When we go into Konoha, we are to find out anything and everything we can about this latest outbreak. And when I say anything and everything, I meant it." Naruto said before his expression turns cold. "We WILL find whoever it is that's responsible for this debacle and when we do, I've got a green light to eliminate the root cause of the outbreak so that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Mendokuse. Sounds like quite a body count. "Shikamaru comments. "Do we even have enough ammo for that?"

"It's not like we're here to annihilate the zombie population. Just the ones responsible for causing it in the first place." Gaara reminds him.

"It still sounds like there's gonna be a lot of casualties though." Tenten comments. "Something like this can't be accomplished without the necessary resources. Resources that only major companies have access to."

"I suppose you are referring to Umbrella Corporation are you not?" Shino asks. "While it may be true that their company's name and influence has surfaced in a number of our investigations, we still lack sufficient evidence to prosecute them."

"I agree with Shino." Sakura said. "It may not even be Umbrella who's behind this and even I they are, they're known to cover their tracks quite well."

"It's also important to assist the uninfected survivors." Hinata stated. "There may not be that many of them left but we still have to try."

"We'll help the survivors whenever and wherever we can find them but for now, we have our orders people. Does anyone have any questions?" Naruto asks and upon seeing nobody speak up nods his head. "Good. Let's move out then. Let Operation: Konoha begin."

Author's Notes: Something new for you guys. Enjoy


	2. KOBRA

**Chapter 2: KOBRA**

Deep underground within the veritable fortress that was Umbrella Corp's Konoha branch, three individuals, two males and a female, can be seen waiting by the secret railroad track built by the company for any covert transport or delivery they may need. All three individuals wore the standard skintight black combat suit minus the helnet that members of Umbrella's internal security force, the USS wore. They were also similarly armed with FN P90 machine guns and had holstered Glock 17s as their sidearms.

"I still don't see why we'd need the help of these so called specialists." The grouchy looking soldier who wore an unusual headgear groused. "Doesn't the boss trust us enough to do the job ourselves?"

The man with his entire head wrapped in bandages except for a single eye sighs in exasperation. That was the problem with some of these USS trained personell. They lacked the composure and discipline of real soldiers and at often times, bit off more then they can chew just because they had a gun in their hands.

But then again, what did you expect from a common street thug picked up by Umbrella whose only formal education was probably USS combat trainers teaching him how to handle a gun and shoot straight. And even though Zaku was one of the USS's most loyal and skilled operatives, he was no soldier.

Zaku was NOTHING like him. Kinusita Dosu.

Dosu had been a soldier and a damned good one before an enemy grenade disfigured him and ended his career in the army. Thirteen years of loyal service and all he got was a written commendation and a small amount of money before he was medically discharged and left to fend for himself. Outside, he couldn't find any suitable for himself and soon, the money the army gave him was gone and he lived on the streets for a while.

At least until Umbrella came along.

They found him, used their vast resources to treat his injuries and offered him a chance to be what he was always meant to be. A soldier. And in exchange Dosu gave them his utmost loyalty for better or for worst.

Unfortunately though, this was one of those worse times. The 'accident' which had resulted in the outbreak within Konoha had forced the company to initiate containment measures. But when it became clear that containment was no longer an option, they tried to eliminate the source of the outbreak which resulted in a massive loss of personell. Thus it was decided that they needed people with special skills to handle the task at hand.

So the specialists were called in. Dosu knew very little about the shadowy group except for the fact that they have handled these kinds of problems for Umbrella before and they've always brought good results.

"Don't be stupid Zaku." The third member of their team, a girl named Tsuchi Kin spoke up. Like Dosu and Zaku, Umbrella had 'rescued' the former street hooker who was now one of the USS's more vicious operators. "These damned freaks have already butchered every team we've sent out. If you wanna go out and join 'em then be my guest. Just don't drag the rest of us into your idiocy."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Kin." Dosu said. "The USS simply doesn't have the capability to handle this problem which is best left in the hands of qualified specialists."

"So you're just gonna let them waltz in here and run things?" Zaku demanded earning him a swat upside the head from Kin.

"Idiot. This isn't some petty turf war Zaku." Kin admonishes him. "And I highly doubt that those freaks outside would care about jurisdiction."

Zaku glares at Kin before growling out. "Touch ne again bitch and that hand's gonna hang on my wall."

Kin smirks at Zaku maliciously as puts a finger to the trigger of her gun. "Try it loser. I'll ventilate you so fast you won't even realize that you're a dead man." She taunted.

"That's enough out of the both of you." Dosu ordered watching a black high speed train arrive. "They're here." Both Zaku and Kin reluctantly turns their attention away from each other as the train comes to a stop and the passenger cabin opens.

Three individuals, one female and two males, exits the train. All four wore different variations of the standard USS combat suit complete with masks which hid their identity and carried large duffel bags. And from the way they moved and acted, Dosu could tell that they had serious paramilitary training.

"Good evening. Welcome to Umbrella Corp's Konoha branch. My name is Kinuta Dosu." Dosu introduced himself before gesturing towards his team. "These are my subordinates Tsuchi Kin and Abumi Zaku. We will be your escorts here."

"Snake Eyes." One of the specialists, the one who wore the mask which hid only his face, identified himself before introducing his cohorts one by one. "My colleagues Widow and Bonez. We're Team KOBRA and we're the ones sent to deal with your problem. Take us to Dr. Yakushi."

Dosu nods in approval. These guys were definitely professionals and he could work with that. Yet despite the excellent first impression that the specialists made, in the back of Dosu's mind, he couldn't help but feel something was off about these guys. But being the loyal soldier of Umbrella, he chose not to ponder on the reason why he seemed uneasy around them in favor of leading them to the doctor's office. Upon entering the room, they are greeted by the doctor himself who was a bespectacled white haired young man wearing a labcoat and had a deceptively kindly expression.

But Dosu knew better. Yakushi Kabuto can be incredibly coldhearted and ruthless when he wanted to be especially when it came to his research and experiments. But that plus the fact that he was an extremely gifted scientist was the very reason why he was in charge of Umbrella's Konoha branch in the first place.

"Ah…. Snake Eyes Kun. Good to see you again. Thank you for bringing them to me Dosu Kun." Kabuto greets jovially.

"Kabuto." The specialist known as Snake Eyes stated gruffly. "Why am I NOT surprised you asked for me? Are me and my team here to clean another one of your mess up? Don't waste my time here and tell me what you need us to do."

"Ahhh…. Still as charming as ever." Kabuto said with a smile, ignoring the blatant disrespect being shown by Snake Eyes. "Very well then. Dosu, you and your team will stay and listen to the briefing because as of right now, you will be attached to the KOBRA unit as additional field support."

"We don't need help from any of your dogs Kabuto." The female member of the KOBRA unit called Widow snaps. "They'll only get in our way."

"Hey! Who are YOU calling a dog, bitch?" Zaku demanded angrily.

"If the shoe fits mutt." The female member answers. "All bark no bite and all that."

"You fuckin…." Before Zaku could raise his gun, the third member of the KOBRA unit with the codename Bonez was already in front of him with what looked like a white ice pick at his throat. Meanwhile, the rest of their respective teams had drawn or raised their guns and was pointing it at each other.

"Tell your man to drop his weapon or you die." Dosu said plainly with his gun trained at Snake Eyes.

"What makes you think we won't be able to kill you before you pull the trigger?" Snake Eyes countered.

"Is that a threat?" Kin growled with her gun on Widow.

"We don't do threats." Widow answered. "We just DO."

"People, people! Relax!" Kabuto cuts in. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here so why don't we all just calm down and discuss this in a civilized manner."

Slowly, everyone lowers their weapon and Zaku had a better look at the weapon that Bonez had on him. And much to his horror, it looked like some kind of sharpened bone.

Once everything has settled down, Kabuto continues the briefing by pressing a button and deploying a video projector from the ceiling which starts to show a footage from a lab.

"About three days ago, one of our scientists Dr. Amachi got a tad too greedy and decided to steal one of our experimental retrovirus to sell in the black market." Kabuto said as the footage showed a middle aged, mousy looking man hide a vial in his coat pocket. "He was, of course caught by surveillance videos and when we found out, we immediately dispatched a team to apprehend him."

"Unfortunately though, this made him a little desperate." Kabuto continued as he showed another footage. This time, of Amachi being confronted by an armed USS team. Then Amachi took out the vial he stole and drank the contents. A few moments later, he can be seen on his knees and screaming as the USS team moves in. Then suddenly, tentacles sprout from the stricken man and attacks the USS team and in the ensuing battle, the footage is suddenly cut. "The team sent to capture Dr. Amachi were all killed and Dr. Amachi escaped the facilities." Kabuto said. "We sent additional teams out to try and capture or kill him before he could contaminate the general populace but every team we sent out did not survive their encounter."

"Now isn't this just a bloody mess." Widow muttered. "So HE is the cause of the outbreak in Konoha isn't he? He's the reason why we haven't heard a single thing from this place for a few days and now you called us here to deal with him."

"Actually no." Kabuto stated, earning him look from all the occupants in the room. "You have two missions here. The first is to accompany me in my search for Dr. Amachi in whatever form he may be in right now and obtain a blood sample from him. Whatever he had become, the main office has expressed…. Interest in his condition and wants me to obtain a blood sample for study."

"Typical." Snake Eyes muttered before asking. "And what's our second mission?"

"You are to destroy all evidence that might incriminate Umbrella Corporation in this debacle." Kabuto said. "Since our company has failed to contain the outbreak, we must go to damage control because if word gets out that Umbrella is responsible, it will surely destroy the company. There must be NO evidence of our involvement. When I say no evidence, I also mean no witnesses. And remember, any survivor of the outbreak outside these walls is a potential witness."

Kabuto allows the implications of his words sink in. A few moments later, Snake Eyes asks. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"As a heart attack." Kabuto confirms. "I will do everything I can to protect the interests of our company."

Snake Eyes was silent for a while before speaking. "Fine. Something like this need a bit of preparation. I'll need access to your armory and equipment."

"Of course. The resources of Umbrella is at your disposal." Kabuto said. "And of course, I shall try NOT to be a liability to you."

"Don't worry." Snake Eyes said as he and his team starts to leave. "You won't even realize you're a liability because the second you become one…." Snake Eyes turns to look at Kabuto as the lenses of his gas mask glows eerily red. "….Is the second I blow your head off."

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is done. R&R pls


End file.
